Senior Year
by Axel091313
Summary: Since the latest season was an all new cast the original cast was finally able to get a break from the show and go back to high school. Being Seniors now seems like it will be a walk in the park. Wrong! Can Trent and Gwen fix their once prefect relationship? Will Gwen and Courtney ever be friends again? Who will end up with Duncan? Lets just say Senior Year is gonna be a crazy year
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I'm back and its been a heck of a long time. I've just been so busy doing who knows what. But lately my love for Trent and Gwen and the whole Total Drama series has come back (well it never left just wasn't so strong) Anyways so I decided why not start a new story. I know I have to continue my other ones too. I keep telling myself I will regularly keep updating; hopefully it will happen this time. And hopefully my writing isn't too horrible, its been a long long time since I wrote anything.**

**Anyway this is a fanfic about Gwen and the cast going back to high school after the show. Definitely the main focus is Trent and Gwen's relationship and if they can make it work again. But who knows, well I do but I'm not telling, at least not yet.**

**Sadly I do know own the Total Drama Series. **

Gwen's P.O.V.

I can't believe I've finally gotten a break from this Total Drama Crap. With this new season going on the entire original cast was finally able to go home. But of course all of us are stuck at the same high school, Damn that Chris McLean. Hey its senior year, which means just one more year of torture and I'm officially free. My life has changed a whole lot since this series started a few years ago. I've dated two pretty amazing guys and managed to ruin both the relationships, not to mention gain and lose friends. I even went from a Goth loner to a fan favorite, to a villain. Who knew I was the type to care what people thought. But that's just how things went. I'm ready to focus on me and no more drama.

Well time for school. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. My brother and mother were gone already. Why not walk, I have the time. Once there Bridgette came running up to me and gave me a hug. Luckily we were still really good friends.

"Gwen! Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey Bridge, good to see you again." I gently pulled her again from me. I notice Geoff walking towards us.

"Gwen long time to see dudette!" He waved to me then gave Bridgette a peck on the cheek. She lightly brushed.

"I know I've missed you guys." I really did miss them; they were pretty much the nicest people I've met on my time during the show.

"Whats your first class Gwen? Me and Geoff have English." Bridgette said taking out her schedule.

"Um.." I took mine out as well. "Actually I have Science first, ugh."

"Dang, we still have Math, Lunch, and History together, it will be fun."

"Yeah I guess," I sighed. "I just hope I don't have Heather, Duncan, or Courtney in any of my classes." I looked at my class list again.

"Not on good terms?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah pretty much, well I heard Duncan got out of prison and I think trying to win Courtney back. Not to mention me and Courtney aren't friends anymore."

"I see, hey have you talked to Trent at all?" He asked again.

"Umm, actually I haven't talked to him in the longest time, honestly I still feel bad after what happened. Its kinda awkward still I think?" Ugh I haven't even thought of how it would be seeing Trent after all this time.

The warning bell rang telling everyone there was only a minute left before class started. I sighed, "See you guys at lunch." I waved.

"Good luck Gwen!" Bridgette waved back along with Geoff.

I walked to the science hall. The hallways were empting pretty quickly. As soon as I walked to class I saw his face, that nice long black hair, those gorgeous bright green eyes, and that signature hand print on his shirt. Trent was in my class. This year was supposed to be a drama free year, figures I can never get a break, now I got to deal with my ex-boyfriend.

I noticed I was standing there for enough seconds to make me look awkward. I scanned the room for a seat, and just my luck, the only seat was next to Trent. I moaned and slowly walked over to him.

"Um.. Hi." I said sitting down. Not saying anything would only make the situation even more awkward.

"Hi there." He said back. Why me, Why me I just kept thinking to myself.

Luckily the bell rung and class begun. Mrs. Zenner the science teacher just told us what we would be studying this year. The typical science things everyone learns.

"Attention class, why not start the year fun, we will partner up in pairs and create an experiment." She told us with a joyful tone. "And you may choose your partners." She added. Damn. I quickly scanned the room, I knew no one but Trent. I slowly turned his way.

"You don't want to be my partner do you?" He asked looking at me.

"That's not it, I just…" I looked down at my book.

"You know about what happened, its ok you know. I'm not upset anymore. I won't make this awkward if you don't." He could totally tell I was uncomfortable.

"Alright… so partners?" I asked.

"Partners." He smiled. I looked at his smile and I could tell it was broken, it wasn't a true smile. He must be trying hard. I sighed.

"Are you ok?" He asked noticing I was in my own world again.

I snapped out of my deep thought. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry." If Trent is trying to make this partnership work so would I.

"So what do you want to experiment on?" I asked.

"Umm, lets see hmmm." He was looking threw his book for some ideas. "You know I've never made a volcano before."

"Wait what? That is like grade school level, you know that right?" That was so odd that he mentioned a volcano out of all things.

"I know but we can make it much more detailed and that way we can take it easy since school did just start after all." He was right, the idea was perfect.

"Yeah your right." I smiled, fake smiled but it was still a smile.

"Cool wanna sketch it out? You are the one with the drawing talent here, unless you want stick figures." He laughed. I couldn't help but giggle too.

"I don't know I mean stick figures are pretty creative." I joked along too. I grabbed my journal and started sketching.

"So how about we make a town and people and everything?" My hand just freely sketching everything I was saying.

"Good good, and we can make the lava look realistic with rocks and all." I nodded to his ideas.

"Now we want this pretty big but not too big, how much people do you think? I asked.

"Nine." He said simply. I almost dropped my pencil and just looked at him.

"You never change do you?" I smiled.

"Nope, well only for the best." He smiled back.

"Good." I drew nine people scattered over the town.

Before we knew it the bell had rung and class was over. I didn't even realize it because I was so caught but in our conversation.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Trent asked as we walked out of the door.

"Sure." I handed it to him.

"Wow, um we got everything but Third period together."

"Wow I guess we will see a lot of each other this year." I said taking my schedule back.

"Yeah, well I gotta go to my locker, see you in a few." He waved as he walked away.

I waved back. I can't say for sure what this year will be like, but one thing for sure is it will be interesting. I went to my locker, grabbed my books and went to meet Trent for English.

**AN: Well that's just a taste of the first chapter. There is still a LOT to come. And a lot of drama the characters will have to deal with. Just cause their not on an island doesn't mean they are safe from drama. Well I will hopefully update this weekend if not early next week for sure. Please review and I will be back soon, thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go another chapter, I tried to make this longer, which I did but most of it is talking, blah oh well. **

**I sadly do not own the Total Drama Series.**

* * *

Gwen P.O.V.

So surprisingly school isnt that bad, nor is hanging out with Trent. After science we had English then split off I had Art while he had music. But we were going to meet up at lunch with Geoff and Bridgette. I walked into the lunch room and it was packed. Damn finding them will be tougher then I thought. Maybe I should just head outside where its less crowded.

Bang!

I was falling backwards when I felt a hand grab me.

"Sorry dude I didn't see you walking." I heard. I looked up in shock.

"Duncan!" I said. I quickly looked away from his eyes.

"Oh well if it isnt Gwen, how goes it?"

"Umm, its alright. How about yourself?" Talk about awkward. Of course my luck to run into both my ex's in the same day.

"Eh, not wanting to be here that's for sure." He leaned against the wall and yawned.

"I could tell, hey have you seen Geoff or Bridgette?" I just wanted to meet up with them and not stand in the middle of the hallway with people staring at us.

"No I haven't. Damn I haven't seen Geoff in forever. Mind if I tag along too?" He asked

"Ummm.. sure.." Shoot! Trent will be there too, but I cant just say no to him. Trent and Duncan never got along. And all I wanted was to enjoy my lunch in peace.

"Sweet." We walked around the cafeteria looking for anyone. Why do I feel weird walking with Duncan? I mean I did feel weird with Trent too, maybe I'm just not used to being around Duncan after so long.

"Hey Gwen I see him over there!" Duncan led the way to the back corner. As we got closer I saw Trent and Bridgette there also. But then I saw someone else and guess who that person was. Non other then Courtney. Great just what I wanted.

"Princess long time no talk." Duncan smiled sitting next to her.

"Duncan dude whats up!?" Geoff high fived him. I just sat down next to Bridgette. Talk about awkward, sitting at a table with your two ex's and the girl your ex was with.

"Duncan who invited you?" Courtney did not want him here. I bet she's still mad over the whole situation.

"Gwen did." Damn it Duncan! Don't drag me in this.

"Figures." She rolled her eyes. I just looked down at my plate and ate. Drama is not want I need right now. I noticed Trent was quiet also. I don't know what I should do.

* * *

After a super awkward lunch, all six of us had the next two classes together, Math and History. Ughhh. Well good thing is Math is more of a solo class. So we just listened to the teacher talk the whole time. But history that's another story.

We all sat in the back row; we had time to spare before class started. Why not ask Trent if he's ok.

"Hey Trent, you ok?" I whispered so no one could hear.

He looked up at me, "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Why was I asking anyways? It shouldn't concern me.

"Thanks, and don't worry about me." He looked down at his book again. I sighed. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Gwen don't waste your time." Duncan said. He was sitting on the other side of me.

"Duncan this isnt any of your business." I said back annoyed.

"Geez Gwen do you always need male attention?" Courtney said from the other side of Duncan.

"Courtney what is your deal?!" I raised my voice a little more.

"Do you even have to ask?!" She said back louder.

"Enough ladies, take this outside so I can begin class." The history teacher said looking pretty serious.

"Whatever." I said as I walked outside the class. Courtney followed. We sat on the ground across from each other. We both didn't look at each other. After a minute or two passed I finally spoke up.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You stole my boyfriend and then you act like everything is fine."

"I apologized to you how many times? Plus you're the one who went against me!"

"How!" She yelled. "I didn't steal your boyfriend, Heather did that."

"You went against me during All Stars!"

"It was a competition, what did you expect for me to just give you the money?"

"No, but.."

"Exactly you're the one wrong here." She stood up and walked towards me. "How would you like it if I stole Trent from you? Guess its time for you to know how it feels." She whispered then walked into the room.

I slap my head. Why does this have to happen? Wait I'm not even seeing Trent, this shouldn't bother me… Then why does it?

* * *

After History me and Trent ended the day with Gym. We pretty much just had to walk and jog around the football field.

"Hey Trent, sorry for like the Duncan and Courtney drama." I couldn't tell him to watch out for Courtney, I had to right. We arnt together anymore.

"I told you its ok." We continued to walk. "You can do what ever you want."

"But.."

"You feel bad." He cut me off.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I don't think me and Duncan will ever be good friends again, but that doesn't stop you from being his friend, or with him again." He started to jog.

"I don't want to be with him." I said back. "That was a mistake."

"Gwen I watched the show, it wasn't a mistake. He made you happy. Something I couldn't do." He sped up again. I did as well.

"Trent you know that's not true!" I told him. He cant believe that could he?

"Enough everyone class is over! Time to go home!" Mr. Young the gym teacher yelled. I looked and saw Trent already halfway to the locker room.

I changed and grabbed my stuff and walked home. How could this happen? School was perfect at first, how could everything go downhill so fast. I didn't want Duncan back, at least I'm pretty sure. But why is things with Trent so confusing? If that's not enough now I have Courtney to deal with. Ugh I just need some rest.

* * *

The next day.

I sat down in my seat for science to start when Trent walked in. He sat down and looked at me.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He simply said.

"No I'm sorry." I looked to the ground.

"Gwen look at me? Will you?" I slowly looked up.

"Smile." He said. "Don't be so down?"

"I will try." I told him.

"By the way I think we should get together after school, we need this volcano done for class tomorrow."

"Yeah your right. Want to come over to my house? I do have a lot of art supplies."

"Alright."

School was uneventful. All the classes were boring and Courtney still didn't like me. Although I was looking forward to doing this volcano thing with Trent. When I'm with him I don't think of drama or school, I just enjoy the moment. He was coming over at five, so I had time to kill. I cleaned my room a little and put all the supplies we needed on my desk.

As I walked downstairs I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it but Kyle, my little brother beat me to it.

"Wait Trent?! It's been forever since I saw you!" Kyle said surprised. Last time they saw each other was after the first season ended.

"Hey little dude." Trent said.

"Gwen! Trent's here!" Kyle yelled.

I pushed him a little from behind. "I know I can tell." I smiled. "Come in."

"Gwen, Trent, you guys dating?!" Kyle asked with an excitement tone.

"No Kyle, we are just friends." I told him being serious.

"Ok lets see how long that will last." Kyle said laughing as he walked away.

"This way." I led Trent to my room.

"You do know I've been here before right?"

"Hey I'm just trying to be a good host." Trent laughed. When we got to my room I went straight to the supplies.

"Gwen relax whats the rush?" Trent said sitting on my bed.

"I just umm. I don't know." I blushed feeling like an idiot. Why was I acting nervous?

"Its been a real long time since I was here." Trent said looking around my room, "I miss this, spending time with you alone." I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I need to stop bringing up the past." He said.

"No its fine." I reassured him, "I'm just glad we are talking again."

"Me too." He smiled. "Now lets start this project."

It took about two hours to finish the entire thing. The volcano actually looked really cool. It was the center of the town. There were nine buildings, nine houses, nine animals, and nine people. I was in charge of making the buildings, houses, animals, and people. I knew Trent would enjoy that.

"I really like this." I said looking at the finished project.

"Same, I cant wait to explode it tomorrow."

"I just hope it works."

"I will." He smiled." I really like the nine of everything although you know you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to." We smiled at each other. My alarm on my phone went off it was seven thirty.

"I should get going." Trent said standing up.

"No its ok you can stay for dinner if you want. My mother is working late again so its just me and kyle."

"I don't want things to be weird."

"Don't be silly, stay I will start making it now." I got up and went to the kitchen. He followed and sat at the dinner table as I cooked. I made spaghetti and meatballs. I was like the champion of spaghetti, not to brag about it. It wasn't like I wanted to impress Trent of anything. I made three plates and put then on the table.

"Gwen this looks amazing! I didn't know you could cook." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. "KYLE DINNER TIME!" I yelled. He quickly ran down stairs and sat down.

"Trent hey man, I see your still here." He said.

"Yeah we just finished our project." Trent took a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. "Damn Gwen! This is amazing!" He said smiling.

"Thanks Trent." I blushed.

"Gwen makes the best spaghetti, although she usually only makes it on special occasion." Kyle said smiling at me.

"Kyle shut up." I told him.

"Gwen, mind if I have more?" Trent blushed looking down at his empty plate.

"Of course." I smiled. I grabbed his plate and refilled it and handed it to him. I couldn't help but feel really happy inside. Being with Trent felt so natural. Not to mention him and Kyle got along great. Dinner was a huge success I must say.

"Hey it's almost ten, I should be heading home." Trent said standing up.

"I'll walk you out." I followed.

"Don't make out to long." Kyle laughed. I ignored him. We reached the doorway in no time.

"Thanks for having me over again, I had a lot of fun." Trent smiled.

"So did I." I blushed. I cant already have feelings for him again, I didn't want to hurt him again.

You ok?" He noticed I was over thinking again.

"Um yeah of course." I looked at the ground again. I have a bad habit of doing that.

"Gwen?"

"Yes.?" I looked up. His face was inches from mine.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek slowly and smiled. I couldn't help but blush like crazy. I bet my face was fully red.

"OK." I whispered. I watched him walk away. I cant fall for him again I just cant. I hurt him to much before. But being with him brings back the feeling of when we first met. And his nine thing is cute now. Ugh I have to stay strong, maybe it's just like this cause we just started hanging out again. I'm sure this feeling will die down soon, at least I hope…

* * *

**AN: There you all go another chapter. I tried to make it longer then the first chapter. Although I was half asleep writing this, so hopefully it doesn't stuck to bad.. Please review and I will update again soon :)**


End file.
